Sweet Sickness
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.Katara is sick one day and Aang decides to help but, what happens when Sokka and Toph assume their doing something else.


**Another one-shot? The ideas just seem to be coming to me this week. Well anyway, I have been sick for about a week or two now and I'm kind of getting over it but, on Sunday I felt like dying so I thought of what really would make me feel better and that's how this came to be! So, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Katara awoke on Wednesday morning with a sore throat, fever, a terrible cough, and her body ached all over. She groaned as she sat up and held her head. After a few minutes her Gran Gran came in after getting suspicious about why she still hadn't got up yet and asked if she was okay.

"No, Gran Gran I don't feel to well and I think I have a fever" Katara said as she started coughing.

"Here let me check" Gran Gran said as she reached up and put a hand to Katara's forehead.

"My goodness Katara your burning up!" Gran Gran said as she rushed out of the room and then came back in with a rag that she had ran under cold water.

"Here, keep this on your forehead and lay down" She told Katara as she put the rag on her forehead.

"Okay Gran" Katara said in a raspy voice as she laid back down to go to sleep.

Gran Gran left the room and walked into Sokka's room where he was laying on his bed with one of his arms and one of his legs hanging off the bed. Sokka never used an alarm clock because usually Katara would wake up then go into his room and get him out of bed. Gran Gran walked over to him and shook his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over mumbling something around the lines of 'five more minutes'.

"Sokka you need to get up, your sister is sick so she can't come in here ever five minutes to make sure you're up" Gran Gran said as she shook him once more then left the room.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Sokka walked through the halls of the high school getting asked over and over again where Katara was. He told everyone she was sick and was starting to get really annoyed. He walked up to his locker and starting grabbing the books he need for his classes. As he was almost done he was asked once again where Katara was. Sokka flipped out.

"Ugh I told you she was sick, how many times do I have to say it!" Sokka shouted causing the whole hallway to look at him.

"Chill out Snoozles" a familiar voice said causing Sokka to turn and realize that Katara's boyfriend Aang and her best friend Toph were the ones who he had just yelled at.

"I'm sorry guys it's just so many people have been asking about Katara all morning and It's really getting annoying."

"It's okay Sokka, so Katara is sick?" Aang asked.

"Yep she has a fever, sore throat you know stuff like that" Sokka replied as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Well that sucks" Toph said.

"Yeah I guess I will get her homework and we go see how she is doing after school" Aang said as he looked at the clock and realized the bell was about to ring.

"Well I have detention this afternoon so tell Katara I will be over later on" Toph said as the bell rang.

"Okay bye guys" Aang said as he walked to his first class.

"Bye" they both said in response.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Katara awoke from her nap and realized it was already three O' clock. She knew that in about an hour Sokka would be home and Aang and Toph would probably come to see how she was doing. She sat up and decided to take a warm bath to help her aching body. She grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom. After laying in the tub for about a half hour she decided to get up and get dressed. She put on her underclothes them slipped into some striped blue and green pajama shorts that fell just above her knee and a light blue t-shirt. She laid down and turned on the TV. Pretty soon Katara heard the front door open. A few minutes later she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said quietly but, somehow was still heard.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Aang asked as he opened the door then came to sit beside her on her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm feeling a little better but, my body still aches, where's Toph?" Katara asked then realized that was a dumb question.

"Detention" the both said at the same time and then laughed until Katara started coughing loudly.

"She never seems to stay out of trouble does she?" Katara asked as her coughing ceased.

"Nope, are you sure you're okay?" Aang said as he started rubbing her back.

"Yeah I'm good It's just my…body…aches…ah that feels good" Katara said as Aang continued to rub her back.

"Here, sit up" Aang requested as he hung her legs of the side of the bed.

Katara did as she was told and sat up. Aang kneeled on the floor in front of her and began rubbing her feet. As soon as he was done with her feet he massaged her calves. Soon Katara rolled over and was now laying on her stomach with her head propped up under her arms on top of her pillow. Aang saddled her waist and began massaging her back and shoulders. Katara was starting to feel a lot better.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Sokka was hanging out in the living room wondering when Toph was going to get there and why the heck Aang was taking so long in Katara's room. He trusted them but, decided to go check on them anyway. Just as he got off the couch the front door flew open to reveal Toph. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Sup Snoozles" Toph said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Nothing much I was just about to go see what Aang and Katara are up to, Aang has been in there since he got here."

"Uh…maybe we shouldn't check up on them then."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked as he started to fume.

"I'm just saying we might not want to walk in on something we'd rather not see" Toph said but, Sokka was already half way up the stairs.

"Sokka slow down" Toph pleaded as she caught up with him.

"Shh…I'm trying to listen" Sokka said as he put his ear up to Katara's door.

"Aang you're really good at this" Katara said as she let out a small moan.

"Oh…my…god" Toph said quietly.

"You don't think?" Toph asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure but, I'm going to find out" Sokka said as he swung the door open.

Sokka was glad what he saw wasn't we he thought he would but, he still was a little confused. When he opened the door he found Katara laying on her stomach with Aang on top of her straddling her waist. When the two noticed the door fly open Aang jumped in surprise and fell off the bed and onto the floor. Sokka and Toph both stood in front of the bed with their arms across their chests.

"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Toph asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Toph this is serious" Sokka scolded.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it" Toph replied.

"So what exactly were the two of you doing before we walked in?" Sokka asked sternly.

"I told Aang my body ached so he gave me a full body massage" Katara said with a flushed face to match Aang's.

"And nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened Sokka, don't you trust us?" Katara asked.

"I suppose I will have to but, if I walk in here again and you're on top of her again you're dead" Sokka said as he pointed at Aang then left the room.

"Phew" Katara and Aang said at the same time.

"So…nothing happened huh?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"Yes Toph nothing happened" Katara said sounding annoyed as she looked at her friend.

"Okay I guess I can believe that" Toph said as if she still didn't completely believe them.

"You should because it's the truth" Katara said, raising her voice as high as she could get it without being thrown into a loud coughing fit.

"Sure, I guess I will be leaving now."

"Okay bye Toph" Katara and Aang replied.

"Bye guys" she said as she opened the door and walked out.

Just as she was about to shut the door she said "oh and by the way, make sure 'nothing happens' when I'm here next time" using air quotes around nothing happens and laughing then shutting the door.

"TOPH!" Both Aang and Katara could be heard yelling from the room as Toph ran past Sokka before he could say anything.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**I hope you liked it! Review please.**


End file.
